Never Ending Story
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: SEQUEAL TO HISTORY OF A SILENT RACE! Hotaru goes to Mimas in search of Morva, hoping to find the Saturian male who stole her heart Millennia ago. But when she finds Morva and his ally Marius, their peace is no longer secure.
1. Chapter 1

PART 2!!!!!!!

* * *

Sailor Moon

"Never Ending Story"

_A blush covered her cheeks as she realized that the cloak had fallen off her body. As she pulled it back up to wrap around her body again, Hotaru saw Morva-the way he was now-standing behind her in the mirror. She turned around and saw that she was only dreaming. Hotaru let out a heavy sigh and braided her hair as she returned to her room to get dressed. _

_Whether Morva knew it or not, Hotaru wasn't going to let the man she loved slip through her fingers yet again. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ground beneath her booted feet made no sound as she walked towards the collapsed palace on the Mimas moon surface. Hotaru wasn't afraid of what she'd find on this grave quiet moonscape. She was more afraid of who she wouldn't find. It was evident that this moon had once had seas covering it, since Morva was a sea-type and commanded water Manticores. Without that water, none of them would've survived. She looked around, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Did I really do this to his home?" Her voice was soft but it carried her worried sick feelings into the silent distance.

"No, you didn't. Apollo did."

Hotaru wheeled around as saw a young man with scarlet hair and pale as the moon silver eyes. "You're a Vestian from the under levels of the asteroid."

"I see Morva was right to love you." He smiled. "I'm Marius. My brother was helping Morva and then Apollo came and killed him. I, being the younger brother, was shoved into the mines while he died in the forge. I came here to find anything useful."

"You won't get too far without a Saturian." Hotaru told him, not sure why she was going to trust this young man. If Apollo could change his appearance, then whose to say the other Solarians couldn't as well?

"That's what I said but you don't have your memory so I'm SOL." Marius shrugged heading towards the palace himself.

"Show me your chip."

Marius didn't stop. "No way in hell. Morva's girl or not-I ain't stupid. You'll kill me for it."

Hotaru moved her cape off her shoulder and pressed the one in her shoulder. Marius gripped his own and bit back pain. "I've got one too, Dumb Ass. Anyone shipped to Terraphis 9-to the mines there have one of these chips. I was put farther down in the shafts than you were."

"How did you know about the chip?" Marius asked as she walked passed him.

"Easy-your hands are wrapped in strips of Terraphian leather. It was the common method to protect the hands from the manacles and from the tools." Hotaru remembered the stench of stagnant air and sweat as intergalactic creatures were forced to work in the mines. It was apart of her "Journey of Repentance" Serenity had sent her on after killing Apollo the first time. "And your shirt doesn't cover the brand on the side of the base of your neck."

She tapped his brand, making Marius's hand fly up to cover it. She moved her cape from around her neck and showed him the brand that had showed up the previous week. That's when the memories of the mines had returned. They were still fragmented but at least she had a few more. And touching his skin allowed her to prob his Star Seed without him realizing it. Yeah, he was really from the Vesta Asteroid. She could trust him…for now.

"Damn, they had you down deep. So, you remember the mines." Marius hustled to catch up with her. "What else do you remember?"

"Fragments mainly. Pieces that have a lot of things missing from the middle." Hotaru answered stepping over the rubble before ducking below and arch way that had fallen. Stepping into the palace, Hotaru found herself up to her waist in waster. "Fan-flippin'-tastic. Water to my waist and I'm wired for land combat."

"I worked in forges and mines all my life and I'm not a swimmer either." Marius slid into the water behind her.

"I can swim higher than the Olympic athletes. I was raised by the Princess of Neptune." The Saturian young woman answered wading through the water. "Good thing I'm not wearing my armor. I'd be weighed down if I tripped."

Marius followed close behind her but not too close since he knew she was jumpy about being in the water. Morva was right. She had adapted to Earth life but she was still a land Chimera. If Morva wasn't her boyfriend, Marius would've deffenantly given into his hormones. It was just something about women with black hair that he found irresistible. And having them tough made them worth trillions. Oh, how working with her was going to be hard.

"How many swamp worlds have you been on-that you can remember?" Marius asked as they came up to a fallen archway.

"Not sure. Remember land and trees, not water." Hotaru took a deep breath and slipped underwater, swimming through the archway. Marius followed suit, surfacing in a dark room. "Welcome to the control room. Mine's a different design but more or less the same floor plan."

"Great-cookie cutter castles." Marius growled under his breath. Hotaru froze suddenly and he bumped into her back. "Why'd you stop?"

"There's something in the water."

That was news to Marius. There was something in the water and it made her really nervous. She backed up against him, pressing her back to his chest, swallowing hard. She was scared, nervous-like she was a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and chainsaws.

"Mimas…Mimas! Online-now!" Hotaru ordered, panicking. The submerged computer started glowing faintly. A flickering image of a chibi shark like creature treading water appeared near Hotaru's elbow.

"Greetings, Ameus of Titan." The creature said.

"Pleasantries later, Mimas-what the hell did Apollo leaving in this place?!" Hotaru snapped.

"A Meratherian Shark wolf, Morva's beast." Mimas's image flickered and the voice tweaked a bit. "What is the issue?"

Hotaru's eyes caught the shadow of a large swimming monster. "I'm land based and I'm 2 inches from being shoulder level in water!"

"Ah, yes that would be a problem." Hotaru hated that calm yet worried look flickering on Mimas's face. "Um…I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"What the hell is wrong with it?" Marius asked, the shadow moving closer to them.

"It's been offline and damaged for over 10,000 years-you tell me." She shot back, watching the shadow as it moved closer. "And no-the water isn't a factor. Morva is sea based thus his castle is waterproof."

"You ain't-that's for sure." Marius earned a glare over her shoulder. The shadow darted forward and bit into Hotaru's leg, dragging her underwater. "Aw, shit! Morva's gonna kill me!"

Pain seared up her leg as blood trailed in the water. Hotaru couldn't breathe and being free of the bastard that had her leg was unheard of. The Shark Wolves were truly a brutal race of beast. Water rushed around her, making her feel compacted, packed down-in a word: TRAPPED. The shark wolf was swimming far too fast for her to get the blade in her boot. The beast dragged her down deeper, into dark heavy water. The weight in her chest grew, forcing her to release the used air in her lungs. She was drowning, dying. She was a victim…

* * *

If you didn't already figure, Hotaru's original "manufacturing" only had her for Land combat. She was NEVER supposed to go in the water. But As a Modern Jpn girl, Michiru made sure she knew how to swim. So Hotaru can swim but she's still a fish out of water...excuse the God-Awful pun... 


	2. Chapter 2

Warm lips and tender hands touched her body, breathing life into her once more. Hotaru started choking and rolled onto her side to cough up the water in her lungs. She pushed herself off the cold floor, feeling shaky and weak. Strong arms wrapped around her when she nearly collapsed. Fighting back was hopeless as she was cradled against a firm and warm body. She was freezing and weak. Her hero was warm, strong and tender. He pulled her onto his lap and Hotaru could tell he was happy to see her-_very_ happy to see her.

Those warm lips returned to hers, the arms wrapping around her. Hotaru felt her own arms wind around him and pull him against her even more. She kissed him back and her slightly numb fingers felt the scars, firm muscles, smooth skin and short silky locks of hair. He pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled her intimately. His callused fingers brushed her back, her scar and Hotaru felt him tighten around her.

"It's all right, Morva. I don't blame you." She murmured to him as his lips found hers again. Morva's kiss was filled with more desire, more regret. He was hurting her in his grief. She wove her hand into his hair and pulled his head back from hers.

"Ow-Ame, you're pulling my hair." Morva whimpered, looking down at her.

"And you were crushing my jaw. I think we're even, He-Who-Finds-Me-And-Then-Disappears-For-Ten-Months." Hotaru shot back. "Do you realize how much that hurt? I was finally back in your arms and then you left me again." She kept her arms around him and cuddled up closer against his warm body. "It hurt so much when you left. Don't ever do that to me again, you Prick…or-or I'll kill you myself. I swear I will."

Morva kissed her again, deeper and more lasting than the rough kiss. This time it was softer, gentler, more passionate. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Ame. I just didn't want Apollo's heirs to find you. They were my prey and their psycho family charges towards their predators rather than running from them."

"Marius! Where is he?" Hotaru asked, remembering the Vestian male.

"He's doing what I sent him here to do." Morva wrapped his arms tighter around her when she shivered. "What are you doing here? It's much too cold for a land type."

"I came looking for you." She tapped his nose. Her finger traced his nose to his lips then gently traced over them with the lightest of touches. "And I only get cold when I die. I don't like drowning. It's the absolutely last thing I like doing."

Morva gently took her hand in his and kissed each individual finger before kissing her palm. "I'm just glad I got here in time. I almost lost you and just thinking that I could've just breaks my heart."

"For the love of Aries! I'm gone-what, 20 minutes?-and you're nearly beddin' her already!" Marius interrupted. Morva hung his head with a growl.

"He is so annoying. Marlos is so going to get it when I catch up with him next." Morva groaned, burying his face into the crook of Hotaru's neck. Hotaru giggled as his breath tickled her skin.

Marius came over to them and dropped a satchel by Morva's knees. "I grabbed whatever I could. Take a look and leave your girl alone for 5 minutes."

"Shut up, twerp." Morva half snapped opening the bag. "Let's get a look at this stuff. Meaningless junk. I told you-look for crystal. All of this is just debris."

"Well, excuse me for not being out of mines and forges!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'll go help the twit find what you need, Morva."

"No way in the Nether Realm! I'm just rescued you from that Shark Wolf! I'm not going to give you back to it just so it can eat you!" Morva protested as he scooped her up like a bride. "We'll all go together. Marius, grab the bag."

"I ain't your servant! Marlos said I was supposed to help you if anything were to happen to him! This is servant work!" Marius snapped, crossing his arms. Morva growled under his breath as he set Hotaru on her feet.

"Look, you little skeeve. Marlos did what I told him because he knew it helped me. I have been hunting Apollo for over 10, 000 years. I don't like being talked back to—especially when it comes to my tracking down the bastard that has been trying to take Ame away from me since day 1." Morva towered over Marius, his 2 fingers prodding the smaller male in the chest. "Marlos knew the score so I suggest you shut up and take it like the man your brother told me you were."

"And I suggest you both stop trying to piss off the other before I kick both your asses." Hotaru cut in, crossing her arms. Both males looked at her surprised. "I'm cold, tired and really bitchy so don't even continue this. It's giving me a headache."

Morva let a half smile curve his lips as he shook his head. He scooped Hotaru up again and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You are priceless, Ame. Absolutely priceless."

"Damn…you much have your hooks in deep if you can make him calm down like that so fast." Marius whistled as he picked up and shouldered the bag. Hotaru giggled at the look of exasperation on Morva's face. Her lover smiled down at her as he headed towards the edge of their island.

Hotaru looked down and clung closer to Morva. "I'm not going back in the water. No way in the Nether Realm! I just got warm!"

"Sorry, Ame, but it's the only way out of this place. Just hang on to me and I'll get us through before the Shark Wolf brings its pack to do us all in." Morva reassured as Hotaru buried her face against his neck. "Take a nice deep breath. If you need more air, I'll breathe for you."

Hotaru took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as Morva leapt off the edge of the island. The water rushed up around them and suddenly everything was heavily muffled, even Marius's ungraceful dive. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Morva's body was changing. She could feel it through her body. Hid long webbed fingers curled around her bicep and thigh to keep a good grip on her then he started kicking his powerful legs.

At least Morva was a fast swimmer but the pressure was still bothering her. It was so suffocating, so thick—she hated it as much as she hated really thick fog and touchable darkness. It was worse than having to drink a truck full of milk. Morva seemed to sense her distress because he sped up. Keeping a land Chimera under water was not the best way to endear you to them.

Morva reached the surface and Hotaru finally opened her eyes. She looked up at him, not seeing the scars but long black hair and crystal beads. He was in his Chimera armor and he was taking her somewhere. Deep at the back of her mind she knew where they were going. She could feel the castle moving beneath his feet and she could smell the sea in the air.

"Ame, are you all right?" Morva's voice brought her back to reality. She blinked a few times and buried her face into his neck again.

"I'll be fine." Hotaru mumbled. _Eventually… _

Morva was back to normal-scars and all but he was walking somewhere. Hotaru peeked at her surroundings, dimly recognizing the area. She clung to him as she realized he and Marius were wading through water again.

"Morva, love…" She murmured to him. Morva made a curious noise in his throat, his one eye looking for any threat to him, her or to the Vestian following them. "…why are we headed towards…?"

She felt him look down surprised. He kissed her forehead, a smile curving his lips. "You might look 17 but you're certainly regaining your memory. Is that what made you space out earlier?"

"You had long hair back then. And the Mimas Castle was floating on top of the water." Hotaru cuddled up closer to her Saturian boy toy. "Morva, what's a Companion?"

"Apollo tell you that you and he were meant to be Companions of you and I?" He asked looking down at her again. Hotaru shook her head. "Then what is it?"

Hotaru gently bit her lower lip before continuing. "In that letter in the book, you said 'marriage' but it didn't mean anything to me. That's when I thought about Companions…"

"Our people have no concept of marriage-not the way the other planets do. A man never owns a woman and she never owns him. They belong to each other and only to each other. Becoming Companions, like with wolves, it's for life-even if we die. When you're a Companion, you each have a responsibility to each other. I would be able to kill anyone who transgressed on our Companionship and you would be able to do the same for me." The water Chimera explained to the land Chimera in his arms. "Most importantly, we alone could start a family. You couldn't get pregnant by any other man and I couldn't impregnate another woman but it's moot since neither of us would have the drive to sleep with anyone else. It would be my duty to protect you and our children and your duty would be to carry the children until they were born. Then we'd both care for them together."

"But that population control…" Hotaru's arms tightened around Morva. It was such a painful subject.

"Being physically Reborn as 'Hotaru Tomoe' gave you a uterus, believe it or not. You just didn't have a period and that meant you couldn't have children." Morva kissed her on the lips before sitting her on the top of a bit of rubble. It was dry and a nice place to sit. "If you would have me, then it would be rare but you could get pregnant…if you'd have me as a Companion after all I've done to you…"

Hotaru cupped his face in her hands. "Never say 'if'. I assure you-it's a 'when'. I'd never take anyone else as my Companion." Morva was caught off guard but he recovered by leaning forward and kissing Hotaru's lips. She pulled away, getting him to whimper softly, and put a finger on his nose. "What did you mean 'even if we die'?"

"Oh, that…well, if one of us were to die, our Chimera beasts-Mimas and Titan-would protect the survivor-once we commence the Companionship, of course. They would do anything to protect the survivor since it was their Chimera's other half. And the fallen one would ensure that the one to survive was to find someone worthy to take their place. Heat would fill their replacement's body and they would be compatible with the survivor." Morva explained with a slightly sheepish smile. His one eye looked depressed, like he knew something was going to happen. Hotaru kissed his forehead, getting him to look at her.

"How does the Companionship work? Is it like getting married?" Hotaru's question surprised Morva but he smiled.

"It's more like the honeymoon but we both have to give ourselves completely to the other—body, power, mind, heart, soul—everything. It would fuse us together forever." Morva took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I just hope my scarred appearance doesn't push you away."

"Why would it?" Hotaru asked like a child. Morva looked at her disbelieving what he heard. "I've got the same kind of scar on my back and trust me-I'm just as scarred if I were to completely relax my powers."

"Going missing for over 9,000 years has that effect on people, Ame." He smiled and nuzzled her lovingly, only to get Marius to fake being sick. Morva groaned in frustration, making Hotaru laugh.

These two were definitely a class act.

* * *

I had fun creating Marius and he does show up a lot later on in my other stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we have weapon carriers, tablets, writing tools, tools in general and other bits and random stuff." Morva sighed, looking at salvaged crystal tech on the table in Hotaru's Titan Castle bedroom. "Marius crashed in another room, if that's all right."

"It's fine. He deserves to sleep." Hotaru smiled, sitting on the table. "Especially after the way you keep pushing him. He's been to the Terraphis 9 mines. You need to go easy on him."

"I know, I know. Marlos told me about that. He's got a scar on his right leg." Morva patted her hand as he looked at a crystal tablet. He rubbed his eye. "Damn, there goes my depth perception for a bit. I've been pushing myself."

Hotaru brushed his hair from his face. "With me around, it's almost like I'd kill you if you touched me. I missed you, Morva. I've missed you forever."

She slid on to his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Morva scooped her up and took her to her bed. As soon as he laid her down, Hotaru grabbed his belt with one hand and his shirt front with the other, flipping him onto his back with her laying across his chest.

"Ame, you had that planned." He laughed softly, weaving his hand into her hair. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips with a smile. "But this does bring back fond memories, doesn't it? Oh, Ame-I'm sorry. I am seriously a bastard."

"I have fragmented memories and if you're the bastard, then wouldn't that make your bitch?" She teased, looking down at him.

Morva gave her a put off scowl. "That's not funny, Ame. I told you-I don't like it when you talk like that. You are your own but I wish to share you with your Chimera beast."

"Could we do it?" Morva gave her a curious look. "The Companionship. Could we do it?"

"What here, now? With that twit in the next room?" Hotaru nodded at his disbelief. Morva sighed mockingly, pretending to be put out. But he suddenly rolled over with Hotaru on the bottom. He crashed his lips into hers and pressed his body against hers. He pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. "Are you sure you want this? I mean, you could still marry any nice Terran boy you want. You could be normal."

"But I'm not normal and I don't want 'any nice Terran boy'." Hotaru scowled at him but her features softened as she rubbed his cheek. "I want you and I want this connection. I don't want to lose you. You are the man I choose for my Companion, my mate for life and life beyond. I love you."

Morva put his forehead to hers and closed his eye. "If this is what you want, Ame, then I'll give it to you. I give myself to you."

* * *

Morva's hopelessly devoted to her! What a love sick puppy! 


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth-her warmth and gentle weight on his chest was comforting to Morva as he stroked her hair absent mindedly. He was asleep, his body carrying out a subconscious habit. Hotaru was awake and she was looking at her hand. Her flesh was covered in scars, bites and burns. It wasn't the typical "flawless" appearance she usually had and Morva had taken great delighted pleasured in kissing every scar she had-no matter where it was.

Hotaru kissed a scar over her Companion's heart, making Morva smile in his sleep. He pulled her against him and rolled over to cradle her protectively under him. Shark Wolves did this same sort of thing with their mates. It was protect their mate and their pups. The pups were usually curled up under or beside their mother where they would keep warm and the father would be a barrier of skin and muscle from enemies and scavengers. But usually, the female's back was against the male's chest. Morva's weight felt like nothing to her as he held her. He certainly didn't make it hard for her to breathe.

"Good morning, my Companion." Morva purred to Hotaru. "Did I make it enjoyable for you, Ame, my love?"

"It was fantastic-you're fantastic." Hotaru smiled as Morva started to kiss the scars on the side of her neck. She wove her hand into his hair as he pressed their bodies together.

"Do you remember that Terra like world in the Cat's Eye Nebula?" He asked, gently biting her skin, getting her to arch her body against his.

"You mean Sarophius? What about it?" Hotaru asked in return, her skin burning with his touch.

"Do you remember what Atreyu means?" Morva inquired as he continued to love on her body.

Hotaru bit her lower lip as her Companion found a pleasure spot in her back with his hands. "Destiny, infinity, sinless, purity and sanctuary. It means many things, like our own tongue which a part of Sarophian language was donated to create ours."

"It would suit him, don't you think?" Morva inquired, murmuring into her skin.

"Suit who, Morva?" Hotaru gently pulled on his hair to get him to look her in the eye.

"I think 'Atreyu' would fit our child." He answered her.

"No. No-you said 'he'. Why did you say 'he' instead of 'them'?" Hotaru asked as he moved down her body. He tenderly kissed her stomach before he sighed heavily, his hot breath caressing her skin. "Morva, I'll kick you onto the floor if you don't answer me."

"It's a genetic fuck up in our breeding. You can only conceive male embryos. To have a daughter it would require genetic alterations in the 11th week of pregnancy." Morva didn't look up at her as he gently bit the muscles in her stomach. "And your child would be the heir to the throne but not to your power. It is yours alone and no conceived man can wield it…I didn't want to tell you yet. I wanted you to just enjoy the moment. You get so few times to be yourself. I just wanted you to enjoy it…"

"Now I feel better." Hotaru got Morva to look into her eyes. "I'm terrible when it comes to raising girls. I'm much better with boys."

Morva buried his face into her stomach. His shoulder started shaking and he started laughing. He hugged her waist as he just started laughing, his mouth against her skin. He couldn't stop laughing as he held her closer. By the Gods, she was perfect for him.

* * *

Yep, these two were MADE for each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

Long overdue but I found the disk it was on.

Finally.

I know--Kaz, you bitch, what took you so long?

I needed a working computer.

Now, the reviews:

**Sailor Stella:** Here is the next installment. One the Word Doc, it's finished but I will be waiting a few days before the next chap goes up.

**DavisJes:** No. It's not the end. It is the end when you see the completed date of the file OR the word "Fin" at the bottom.

* * *

Marius looked at the rations from the case Hotaru had tossed him. "Is this what you people seriously eat? And you can survive off of this?"

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good." Hotaru was eating a block of something that was a mix between Rice Krispies and tofu. "You should just eat it and stop complaining."

Morva chuckled to himself, eating his own rations. Marius could tell there wasn't that tension in the Saturian male's shoulders any longer. It had to do something with Hotaru's effect on him. The Vestian male smiled to himself as he tried something that looked like carrot wheels but they were more red than orange. They tasted more like celery and corn rather than like carrots. He couldn't believe that this 6 inch by 8 inch by 2 inch case could keep people like Morva and Hotaru going for months. Hotaru handed him a thin thermos of what he thought was vitamin water with flavoring when she suddenly froze.

"Somethin' wrong, Boss Lady?" Marius asked, getting Hotaru's fingertips on his mouth. Morva seemed to sense something was wrong too because his muscles began to tense, to prepare themselves to fight, to defend.

"Marius, run and take cover. I'm going to have to use my powers again and the eye of my maelstrom is only big enough for me and one other person." Hotaru told him softly before taking her hand from his lips. "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Boss Lady." Marius nodded, scrambling on to his feet. He ran for cover as Hotaru straightened up and Morva stepped back to not block her from attacking. Marius peeked around the edge of the wall as a golden fire made the doors of the sitting room fly off the hinges. "…oh, shit…"

Apollo stepped forward from the dwindling flames with that golden fire burning up his arms and around his feet. He was in white clothing and sun gold armor but it did nothing to hide the large scars on his visible flesh from Hotaru's Death Reborn Revolution.

"I see you're surprised to see me, Ameus." Apollo smiled perfect white teeth, his molten gold eyes burning with insanity.

"No kiddin'. Not many people survive my Ame's most powerful attack." Morva retorted, his eyes narrowing at Apollo. "Where the hell have you been cowering? I've been looking for you."

Apollo's left cheek looked twisted as he smiled wickedly. He took a short sword from behind his back and both Saturians found their breaths catch. "So, you recognize the Blade of Divinity. That's good because I took this off the corpse of the God you called 'Father Star'. I figured since my Solarian birthright couldn't kill you then this would."

He was suddenly in front of Hotaru and Morva went flying to the side in a blur of movement. Apollo grabbed Hotaru's bicep as she started for her companion. He had hit a wall and slid down its length to the floor, a new slash across his chest, matching the scar on her back. Apollo jerked her back and rammed the short sword blade into her gut, cutting through her spine on the other side. Hotaru coughed as white hot pain seared through her every nerve, telling her she was far too wounded to heal but far too weak to be reborn as an infant. She was going to die at long last.

"Pity I didn't get to keep you, Ameus of Titan." Apollo oiled words were seductive but she could see the insanity behind his eyes. He twisted the blade in her stomach. Blood spilled from her mouth. "I know this sounds cliché but if I don't get to have your body and power to be my queen, then I won't let anyone get you."

He pushed her aside and turned to finish off Morva who was barely conscious. Hotaru tried to breathe, tried to move, tried to get to her Companion. But her body was too weak, too tired. She was going to just let it all take her away into the whiteness death promised.

_"O Eternal One, Sacred Xenaeth, hear my prayers. Please, I beg of you—save the last of your people who have dedicated themselves to your cause. Oh, please, O Silent One, hear and answer my prayers."_

Was…was that Marius's frantic voice praying in her head? It was—It _was_ Marius! He was praying to the last child of the Pantheon but how could she hear him in her head?

_"These prayers I send to you, O Gracious One, for I know no where else to go. I have asked the temple priests and they just turn me away. They say that I should believe in you but you are the only thing that gives me strength to go on."_

_"Dear Sacred Phoenix, please hear my prayers. Mommy and Sister are sick and Daddy and my brothers are on the frontlines. Please, O Silent Immortal One, hear my prayers and send my the strength to be the protector for my family until my father and brothers come home."_

_"I pray to the Last Goddess to give me peace of mind and strength of will in this time of trial and need. I pray for the inner strength to withstand this cruel hand I have been dealt so I may live to see my wife and my 2 little children again."_

_"O Perfect One, hear this humble plea from such unworthy lips. I do not deserve to speak thine divine name nor do I deserve your help but it's not for myself that I pray to you. Our leader has fallen ill and the temples dedicated to you are desecrated. We do not deserve your light but our corrupted officials have taken the young and I fear for my younger brother and sister. Out parents are gone and I have defied the government and thus I am punished. Please, O Divine One, do not do this for me but for my younger sister and brother for they are pure and innocent…"_

Prayers…she was hearing prayers from all over the galaxies. She could understand the languages they used and they were praying to her. The names they used were all terms given to the last child of the Father Star and Mother Heaven, the Silent Everlasting, the child goddess Xenaeth who had been lost after the throne on Saturn was destroyed. But if she was hearing the prayers, did that mean they were praying to Xenaeth and she was Xenaeth?

Hotaru rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, her white vision barely colored. A tall beautiful woman in white and soft shades of garnet, purple, blue and silver knelt beside her, long black hair and lovely scarlet lips adding to the gentle hues. Her hand touched Hotaru's cheek with a tender touch that made Hotaru think of a mother.

_"My little Xenaeth, my Soulless Star, please forgive me. We believed that you would be safe from Apollo. We hadn't foreseen that he'd use your father's sword to kill you but the Blade of Divinity will only kill your mortal shell, awaken your true power as the Silent Everlasting, as the Eternal Balance of Life and Death. You must pull your father's sword from your flesh and make it your own. Show your believers that you still exist, that you hear their prayers and you are still their Goddess. Show this man what a true God can do."_

What a true God can do…right. That meant she had to bite down and push on. No giving up. She was a land chimera, a Sailor Senshi—a soldier, a fighter and a warrior. That meant buckle down, dig in deep and take the offensive to kick the ass of her opponent.

That meant she had to pull that damn blade out of her gut and run that Solarian bastard through.

Apollo was beating Morva to a pulp, cursing the Chimera male and his back was to Hotaru. She gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it as hard as she could upward. The blade gave and inch, going towards the domed ceiling. She could feel the Arithian steel ore sliding at jerks out of her flesh, spreading pain and blood on the floor with her effort. The sword blade clattered on to the ground, getting Apollo's attention. He looked back, standing and gapped at the chimera struggling to stand to her feet that slipped a few inches in her own blood.

_"Buckle down, Ameus! Are you Chimera or Manticore? You're a Manticore, aren't you? What are you doing? Why are you sitting down? We're not done here!"_

_"What's the point of finishing a mission if none of your men follow you to victory? Okay, sure, you finish it, you get all the glory but the glory belongs to those who can never claim it. And there are people somewhere that are going to miss those gone. It doesn't matter if I succeed or if I fail; as long as I can look out and see the faces of my men behind me on the way home and they're all alive…that's all the victory I need."_

_"…What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that the Gods didn't give us life just to throw it away like this. This is the Emperor's cause; not ours. We have no reason to fight Solarian battles. Let them come and die on the battlefield. Let them spill their blood for their cause. We have our own but they won't let us see it. It's not right that we have to die for a race that doesn't even like us to begin with."_

_"Ameus, is that how you really feel about this entire mess?"_

_"Honestly, Commander?"_

_"Yes, 'honestly'."_

_"Yes. Yes, that is exactly how I feel. I can see the pain of the Manticores under me. I feel them suffering as we go from damned tirade to another, just for some Solarian who abuses us, uses us and never lets us rest. We are fighting to build him an empire when all we want is peace. I just don't understand why they must suffer and Apollo gets all the damn glory."_

_"…Ameus…my student, the Pantheon has favored you with such reasoning. I do believe that you have shown me what I haven't quite seen. It's time for what the Terrans call 'coup de tat'. I say we have the long awaited and feared revolution. We will be free, my student. And we will not fail."_

"…long nights of being on the damn battle field…fighting for you…" Hotaru coughed up more blood, the tip of the blade skimming the surface of the floor as she moved. "…fighting for a cause that wasn't our own…you knew that we hated our life…and I will finish what the Commander has started…"

"You're standing? But I was _sure_ I had severed your spine!" Apollo dropped Morva on the ground and stalked towards Hotaru. He dodged her weak swing and flipped her back against his chest. He reached through the hole in her back, gripping her spine and getting her to bite back a painful scream. "This time, I'll insure that you'll stay down." He twisted his wrist sharply and her spine snapped. He dropped her onto the ground and reached to grab the Blade of Divinity when a fireball hit him upside the head. Apollo turned around and saw Marius, another fireball in the palm of his hand. "A commoner, fighting back?"

"A Vestian who's damn tired of slaving in forges and mines to serve a fat assed Solarian bastard!" Marius spat onto the ground, his eyes locked on Apollo. He got the message and his face twisted in rage. Apollo charged and Marius ran, not in fear, but with a plan up his sleeve. It was a plan Morva and Marlos, his brother had kept in case Hotaru and Morva ever got their chance.

It was a plan to save Hotaru's life.

Morva rolled over on his stomach and crawled to Hotaru on one arm. It was only 2 or 3 feet, Apollo's big mistake. As the Solarian Emperor followed Marius, Morva was going to do what he knew he'd have to do one day. He propped himself on his wounded arm and ignored the pain as he brushed the blood soaked hair from her face.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Morva told her softly. "How you hanging on?"

"…I-I can't feel my legs…ev-everything waist down…can't feel it…" Hotaru semi gurgled. Morva saw the tears, blood mixed with saline, slide from the corners of her eyes. "…I failed…I couldn't stop him…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Morva…"

"No, no, no-don't blame yourself, Ame. You did great. The Commander's smilin' down at you and he's finally admitting that you could easily take down his sorry land lover ass." It got Hotaru to laugh, then cough. It hurt so much. Morva put his head against her head then kissed her forehead. "I've got one last thing to give you, Ame. You'll love it, I know you will."

"…what is it?" She asked bloodily.

"Another chance to kick his ass." Morva kissed her lips as both were prepared to give themselves over to death.

* * *

Well, I do believe the boys have an ace up their sleeves and it will come our Firefly's aid.

Let it be the one she needs, ne?


End file.
